Sneaking in the Evil Empire
Here is the scene is where our heroes are sneaking inside the evil empire to look for their friends' identities in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. (They seek to the base) Abby: '''It’s quiet. '''Pig: '''Too quiet!! '''Everyone: '''Shhhh! '''Skips: Get down. (Eggman's robots passed by them) Skips: Go! Go! (With the coast is clear the heroes runs off) (They tried to open the door but finds out it's locked) Sakura Avalon: '''Locked. '''Leni Loud: '''Allow me. (She uses her bobby pins to unlock the door, which surprises everyone) '''Lincoln Loud: Good thinking, Leni. Leni Loud: '''What? Daphne is not only one to do it. (They enter the office and starts looking for folders everywhere in the shelf) '''Rigby: There's gotta be thousands of these things. Serena: Yeah, but which one of them shows our friends? Mordecai: Is this what we're looking for? Skips: (Looks at the file that Mordecai found to see, and it shows all of their friends' definitions.) Yeah, this is it. It's a case of every bodies new identities. (The file shows a picture of Benson in his new identity with his arms up and seems to look angry)'' Looks here like Benson's the only one who still works at the Masters of Evil's new empire. '''Tino Tonitini:' Then let's get out of here right now. (GBF Jr. tries to open the door'')'' Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr: Negaduck, why didn't you lock this door? Negaduck: But, I did lock it. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr: Oh, you locked it? I guess that's why the handle's turning. And I suppose if I push it right now, it won't open, huh? Ash Ketchum: '''Somebody's coming. Hide! (Otis looks around and sees a closet door) '''Otis: '''In there! (GBF Jr. opens the door but the heroes were nowhere to be seen) '''Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Well, what did you know? You forgot to lock it. Negaduck: I could have sworn I locked it! I won't let it happen again. (The heroes are seen inside the closet) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr: Next time it happens, you're fired. Got it? Azula, get me some coffee. Azula: I'm pretty sure I saw him lock it. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr: Nobody asked you, Azula. I could fire you anytime I want. Just like I can fire Negaduck anytime I want. Isn't that right Negaduck? Negaduck: (Nervous) Yes... (Gulp) sir. Harley Quinn: Hey, look, sir. (GBF Jr. now looks at the closet door) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Why is that open? Rigby: (whispers) He knows! (GBF Jr. walks towards the door) Ron Stoppable: We're doomed! (But GBF Jr. closes the shelf instead of opening the door) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Breaktime's over. (The villains leaves the office) Ash Ketchum: Man, that was so close. Tino Tonitini: Way too close for comfort. Squire Flicker: Let's take the folder and get out of here. (Tino grabs the folder of their friends' identities. Now we go to the heroes inside Tino's house as they look at the folder) Lincoln Loud: Okay. It’s about all our friends. Shaggy Rogers: '''We've got to find them fast. '''Shido Itsuka: And we will. Ms. Tonitini: What's going on here? - - - Knuckles: Let's get going everybody, the world's not gonna save itself. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Bowser and the villains are going to make a mistake for brainwashing my friends and messing with Scooby-Doo. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes